Bagels
by Bansera
Summary: Sometimes food is made to be played with. Rated M for innuendo. This is a femmeslash, if that's not something you're into then don't read it.


**Story Title:** Bagels

**Chapter Title:** N/A (One-Shot)

**Author:** Bansera

**Beta:** Self-betaed

**Warnings: **Femme-slash, bagel innuendo, mild exhibitionism.

**Pairings:** G/L, implied H/D.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own any of this, I just enjoy using the characters for my own sordid purposes. They don't mind.

* * *

**A/N****:** Ok, so this just kinda popped into my head, and I decided it was a good story to write. I know I should be working on SoD but I've kinda finally admitted to myself that there is no way in hell that I actually have time to work on a novel length fic, so it is being temporarily (I hope) shelved. If I do decide to delete it I'll let you know.

The reason this is only self-betaed is mainly because slash and femmes-slash, and tbh even het, rather squicks my beta.

Anyways, I should probably say that I don't condone playing with your food in order to seduce or otherwise, but then I would be lying. Enjoy the story.

* * *

"Oh, yum, bagels!" Ron cried happily, grabbing one off of the plate. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry snorted at his best friend's enthusiasm.

"Mm," Ginny said non-committally as she shredded hers to pieces between her fingers. "I don't really get what you think is so great about them."

"Hff jff mpffmff." Ron replied around a mouthful. Ginny grimaced.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"He said 'They're just amazing'," An airy voice replied from behind Ginny. The redhead turned in surprise and noticed Luna for the first time.

"Hi Luna." She said happily, ignoring Hermione's eyes on her. "Would you like to join us?"

"How kind of you, Ginevra." Luna replied happily, and slipped into the seat beside her.

"Have a bagel, Luna," Hermione offered, "Before this pig eats them all." She added, nodding her head towards Ron.

"Wha'?" Ron asked, looking up from his plate. Hermione shook her head in exasperation and Luna laughed her tinkling laugh, sending shivers down Ginny's spine.

Luna stood and lent past Ginny to take the offered food, as she did so Ginny was overcome with the smell of her, the scent of vanilla, sugar, cream and an earthy, grassy smell.

As Luna sat back down Ginny could've sworn she'd shifted closer. The redhead was acutely aware of the way their legs were pressed against one another. Suddenly Ginny realised Luna was watching her, as though waiting for an answer, though Ginny hadn't heard the question.

"Sorry?"

"Could you pass the cream cheese?" Luna repeated, her large, silver eyes sparkling.

Ginny was glad she'd perfected the art of not blushing as she lifted the cheese and passed it to Luna. She was impressed at how little her hands were shaking. She watched as the Ravenclaw spread a thick layer of white across the bread. Nodding in satisfaction the blonde pressed the two halves together and held it up, inspecting it as though it was a work of art. Her brow crinkled into a frown as she looked at the layer of white that was obscuring the hole in the bagel.

Ginny gasped loudly as Luna's perfect tongue darted out and swirled around the hole, licking away the creamy whiteness. Quickly she turned to check no one had noticed her exclamation; Ron was, as usual, far too interested in his food to notice anything, Harry was busily trying to decide whether he should be glaring or gooey eyed at his Slytherin rival, and Hermione had her nose buried in a book that had seemingly appeared from no where.

Next to Ginny, Luna shifted her leg slightly, the action causing Ginny's focus to shift back to the other girl. She bit her lip to stop a moan escaping as Luna thoroughly licked the bagel, removing every last trace of cheese from the hole. Luna placed the bagel back on her plate and turned to look at Ginny, eyes smouldering. Her leg shifted again.

"Are you feeling well, Ginevra?" She asked, voice laced with concern, "You seem to be breathing rather heavily. Mishmoth got you?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you." Ginny replied, wincing at the stutter. "You, ah..." She took a deep breath. "You have cheese on your lip."

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed, eyes widening. "Would you get it for me?"

Ginny reached forwards with a shaking hand, and carefully swiped the cheese off with her finger. She began to pull away but was stopped as Luna grabbed her hand and pulled the cheese laden finger into her mouth, eyes locked with Ginny. The Gryffindor moaned loudly, forgetting their audience. Luna's leg moved again.

"Oh, Ginny?" Hermione said suddenly, her head still buried in the book. Ginny looked at her, doing her best to ignore both the warmth around her finger and the hand that had found its way onto her leg. "Didn't you have something you wanted to show Luna? In your room." Luna's hand disappeared from Ginny's leg, and the redhead almost growled at Hermione. "If you go now you might be done before Ron's finished stuffing himself." The older girl added, and suddenly Ginny realised what she was doing. She grinned ferally and grabbed Luna's hand, her finger removed from the girl's mouth.

"Thanks for reminding me, Mione." She said, her voice gravelly with desire. "You're the best." With that she stood and grabbed Luna's hand, leading the unprotesting Ravenclaw out of the Great Hall.

* * *

When dinner time came Ginny and Luna appeared in the Hall with very satisfied looks on their faces. Hermione grinned.

"Where did you two disappear to earlier?" Ron asked.

"Luna was just showing me what's so great about bagels." Ginny replied with a smirk. Hermione choked on her food as she tried not to laugh, and the boys exchanged confused looks. "It's good today is a Saturday, it took quite a while for me to start to understand." She continued. "In fact, I think I'm going to need a few more lessons before I fully comprehend it."

Ginny waved her wand at the roll on Luna's plate, transfiguring it into a bagel. Hermione gave up trying not to laugh and nearly fell off the bench as she giggled. Ginny grinned widely. "Oh Ron," She said, smirking at her brother's bewildered look. "I think I'm starting to love bagels."

* * *

**A/N:** Words: 1100

Okay, so I don't think this one is very good... I much prefer Caribbean Blue... but as I said, this idea came into my head and it wouldn't go away lol. Maybe I'll rewrite this sometime, make it better...


End file.
